


Back Issues (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing adventures of James T. Kirk, Editor-in-Chief of Enterprise, and his merry band of fashionistas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Issues (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821283) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 



**Summary:** Podbook compilation of the four fics below.

**Download:** [M4B](https://mega.nz/#!aJIGiKJJ!qyFrGG0jSydYpZC2WQZfDVA-QebJNp-QV2hmMrZgUBc)

**Summary:** Taco toppings, Gossip Girl, taxi rides in the rain, overpriced broccoli and lots of kisses.

**Length:** 18:21

**Music:** Ryan Adams - City Rain, City Streets

**Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!vMognazb!F26eLChGF0TiPVk8f4rBnh3zxn47f5kMWLxwKMkZkJE)

**Summary:** Sulu escapes a party, Uhura is an overachiever and Kirk shares a muffin. The 'how they met' story for each of the pairings.

**Length:** 15:41

**Music:** Capital Cities - Beginnings

**Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!LEBn2DRZ!hajOulyRIgCU0cj8RAwCleUl8SCJvsWhupJZ4jsMUvA)

**Summary:** Bones drives Jim nuts with an ice cube, parties are attended, sheets are tangled and Joanna finally shows up. The 'how they got from the muffin to the suite in Paris' story.

**Length:** 31:40

**Music:** Annie - Heartbeat

**Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!LERSTLBb!gQSbym-0bedNXNFMOrhp71OhGRyHnmzNp-p_O2JIjt8)

**Summary:** Further adventures of James T. Kirk, editor in Chief of Enterprise, and his lovely entourage of fabulosity.

**Length:** 48:58

**Music:** Xenia - Snapshot

**Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!eNISgAAT!l0p1WZS7Qwik22kkWpen9nCosyASiToML4Oo5QMG4-c)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2015.


End file.
